


Until I cry

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fourth Wall, Kissing, M4F, Msub, Narrative, Nipple Play, Oral, Spanking, Teasing, Woman on Top, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse





	Until I cry

We barely knew each other. How could I ask her for something like that?

Still, I couldn’t shake the fantasy from my head. I wanted no *NEEDED* this and... from her.

How was I going to ask her? I didn’t even know if she was even into this type of thing let alone interested.

She didn’t seem the type but looks can be deceiving. The only way I could find out was just to flat out ask.

Just how the fuck do you casually *ask* someone to spank you until you cry??

It took time and a little liquid courage to ask her if we could talk. Something about her made me feel vulnerable. 

We ended up agreeing to meet at a nearby pizzeria

I think I should explain how this all started. About a month ago some of us GWAers met up. She didn’t post herself but instead wrote scripts.

I’d heard about the meet up through a mutual friend of ours. It was kept pretty low key as we wanted to actually get to know each other without random people showing up. 

It took a little while for us to open up, but after a couple of drinks some of the regulars started to joke around, and people started relaxing and acting like the people I knew online.

I ended up sitting between her and another poster I didn’t know very well. I'd read a couple of her scripts but never talked to her in-depth outside of comments. 

She wasn’t what I expected. 

After a while, some of us broke into smaller groups and went to check out the games they had in the arcade. We both ended up at the same pinball machine. 

It was a tight squeeze but a few of us managed to fit around it. Myself, our mutual friend, and her were taking turns playing. They were horsing around being goofy when it happened. She was up and beating both our previous scores by a massive amount and... began joking that she was beating our asses too. Not finding that particularly funny our friend spanked her.

Her eyes lit up like fire. Before I could even speak I’d been whirled around, face against the wall, arms pinned behind me when... I felt it. She’d slapped my ass. I felt my face begin to heat up with shock and arousal. 

Seeing our friend bent over laughing, her anger turned to confusion. She thought *I* was the one who spanked her. When it finally clicked her face turned deep red. 

A mortified expression crossed her face and she began to apologize. I don’t remember what she was saying. I kept replaying what had happened over and over again. After accepting her apology I awkwardly excused myself to the bathroom for a few moments. 

After quietly taking care of my problem the rest of the night passed in a blur. Some of us ended up exchanging numbers and plans to meet up again soon.

We ended up meeting a couple more times as a group. Every time I saw her my mind would flashback to that night sending a jolt of pleasure each time. 

Leading to now. These feelings had been building up inside me more and more. I just needed to get the words out. The night before I sent her a text asking her to meet me. 

As we sat across from each other, I could see she was curious about why I asked her to meet up. Because usually, I didn’t ask others to hang out. 

“Hey... I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked you to meet up. I uh... have something I need to ask you.” She nodded giving me the go-ahead. “You remember the meet up about a month or so ago?” Another nod. “Something happened that night.” Her nose scrunched up as she tried to remember what that could possibly be.

It took a few seconds but it was obvious when she remembered. That same flushed embarrassed expression crawled across her face. I cut her off before she could start apologizing again “I liked it... and I want you to do it again.”

Her eyes flashed before her expression became unreadable. She asked me to repeat myself and then nodded at my response. 

There was a moment of silence then... she asked me exactly what I wanted her to do. The part of me that was fearful shrank. “I want you to spank me until I cry.” A small look of approval flickered across her face. 

After paying the bill we went to her place.

She took me to her bedroom with orders to wait until she returned... but waiting was agonizing... and it's like she knew that too...

where was she... as my anxiety started to get the best of me, the door swung open. 

She was carrying a heavy-looking chair. I moved to help but stopped when she gave me a look. After placing it near her bed she sat down and crossed her knee over the top of her leg.

Strip was the only thing she said. I watched her lean back in the chair and steeple her fingers. When I didn’t immediately comply she raised an eyebrow. Seeing that I started shedding my clothing. A noise stopped me from continuing. Slower she said. 

I obeyed. The more I shed the more vulnerable I felt. She was completely in control and she fucking knew it. 

By the time I was down to my jeans I was at half-mast. 

Given the appreciative look, she was giving me she liked what she saw. I could feel her eyes burning into me. As I moved to unbutton my jeans she stood up. 

She motioned me towards her. Sitting down only when I was within arm's reach.

Her hand slid across my body to my ass. Groping and squeezing, getting a feel of what was there. In a swift movement, I was in my boxer briefs and sprawled across her lap.

In a quiet voice, she asked me if I was sure because she wouldn’t stop until I either safe worded out or had tears rolling down my face. 

Yes.

The first spank surprised me.

I tensed. [soft moan] then another [slightly louder moan]

She started to put more force behind them [long drawn out moan]

After a particularly hard one, I blurted out... “I’m such a brat. I’m sorry for hiding this from you.”

[whimpering]

“I know you saw the way I looked at you. You saw my face the first time you spanked me.”

[moooooans x5]

“And me slipping off... to the bathroom hoping you wouldn’t see my little problem. I know I’m not subtle.”

[gasping/whimper]

“Every time I saw you my mind would flashback to that night.”

[whining]

“Please... harder... *PLEASE*!”

[almost crying whimper]

Finally, I could feel myself being on the edge of tears. But I needed *more*.

“*HARDER*.”

[gasps x3]

“I’m being a selfish brat, Making you wait for me to tell you what I needed.”

[whimpering mixed with sniffling]

“Keeping the truth from you, please...”

[a sob is finally released]

“Forgive me.”

[tears are rolling down your face and you're making sniffling sounds]

I then found myself being cradled in her arms. She was holding onto me like I was something precious.

A gentle hand was brushing away the tears as they fell. Quietly she asked me if I was alright and if I wanted to continue.

“Yes.”

On slightly shaky legs she sat me in the middle of her bed.

With two fingers she gently pushed me down flat. Flinging one leg over my thighs as she straddled me. Her hands began to slowly glide up and down my chest, rubbing and kneading gently as they went. 

She made her way up to my neck lightly stroking around my jawline. Eventually, her fingers made their way to my slightly opened mouth where she dipped them inside. I sucked and licked at the delicate digits for a moment... only for her to pull them out when they were completely slick. I couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping my throat.

A smirk flashed across her face while her other hand was combing through my hair. Her wet fingers moved to my left nipple and began lightly tracing circles around it, occasionally tugging gently. Once it stood at attention she repeated the process on the other.

The hand in my hair eventually began to slide down my face stopping to rest on my cheek. I Leaned into her palm and nuzzled before it continued the path to join the other on my chest. 

Leaning forward for a moment she looked into my eyes, lifted herself off, and finished stripping me. Then as I watched she teasingly began to strip for me. Making sure I couldn’t take my eyes off her she made her way back to the bed straddling me in a swift movement. 

Feeling her skin against my own was almost too much. The loud groan I let out had her giggling.

She asked me one final time if I was sure. 

“Yes.”

Reaching behind her she began to stroke my cock. Slow teasing strokes. She was slowly driving me mad. This wasn’t what I expected. 

I had gotten harder while she spanked me. The stroking and teasing of my body had me throbbing. I was leaking pre-cum down my shaft. There was enough for her to use as lube. She kept thumbing the tip... and all I could do was bite my lip to stop myself from howling. 

Let it all out is what she told me. Stubbornly I resisted. Wrong move. She turned herself around and her other hand made its way to my aching balls. Light as a feather she began to rub and play with them. Fuck. I was so close to cumming.

Squeezing and massaging them between her warm fingers she ordered me to let her hear my moans. Still, I refused. A huff that sounded almost like a laugh escaped her. 

Then I felt it. Her tongue. Lapping gently at the slit, tiny quick licks. *Oh God* I couldn’t take it anymore and a long low moan escaped my throat. Obviously pleased she took the head of my cock into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around it, occasionally sucking. 

This went on until I felt like I couldn’t stand it anymore.

Finally, she pulled her mouth off me with a loud pop. In a quick maneuver, she was facing me again. Looking for confirmation she smiled and began to lift herself up. 

Slowly she sank down onto my aching and throbbing cock. As she lowered herself our moans began to mix together. Fuck. She was soaking wet. She felt warm and velvety. When she was completely seated she gave an experimental wiggle. FUCK. We gasped simultaneously.

She began to slowly bounce on my cock. We were both covered in sweat. The only sounds were moans, whimpers, and the sound of skin against skin. After a particularly hard thrust, she began to grind herself against me. It was almost enough but I needed more.

For the only time that night, I took control. Pulling her into a messy kiss, she let out a moan that allowed me to enter causing a half-hearted attempt to take control. Eventually gaining the upper hand with her sucking hard on my tongue.

Fingers slid into my hair curling themselves into the strands. A light tug caused me to break the kiss, a loud moan escaping from between my lips. The feeling of teeth on my neck caused me to cry out. She began sucking and licking on the mark. The sensations bleeding into each other.

A warm feeling began to creep up on me. It hit us both at the same time. I felt her clench around me and it sent us both into orbit. Stars exploded behind my eyes and I could feel myself spasming. 

I’m not sure how much time passed but it felt like hours. 

As we rode through it I could feel her hold onto me, and it was bathed in warmth. When I started to come down I felt arms wrapped around me. 

I felt her smiling and giggling into my neck. She slowly got off me and left the room. Closing my eyes I was surprised when I felt something damp wiping at me. Opening an eye to the sight of her cleaning me up. Noticing me looking at her she smiled and asked if I wanted anything to drink or a snack. 

Cuddles was my response. Her smile got brighter and once she had cleaned up, she crawled back into the bed and wrapped herself around me. The last thing I remember was falling asleep to her running my fingers through my hair and gentle humming.

[fade out]


End file.
